


Say Something

by potterkafaduygu



Series: Natsharon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Five Years Later, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterkafaduygu/pseuds/potterkafaduygu
Summary: Steve Rogers ve Sharon Carter'ın düğününde yaşananlar. Ve sonrası...





	Say Something

_**Aynadaki yansımasına baktı sarışın kadın. Ardından pişmanlık dolu bakışları üzerindeki beyaz elbiseye döndü. Mutlu olmalıydı. Onun yerinde kim olsa mutlu olurdu. Yüzbaşı Amerika ile evleniyordu. Onun yerinde olmak isteyen kadınları düşündü. Tuhaf... Bu durumu tanımlayabilecek en iyi kelime buydu. Tuhaf...** _

_**~~~** _

 

_**Aynadaki yansımasına baktı dahi,milyarder,playboy ve hayırsever adam. Siyah takım elbisesi üstüne tam oturmuştu. Yine mükemmeldi. Ama mutlu değildi. Aşık olduğu adama daha hislerini bile söyleyememişti ve o adam şimdi evleniyordu. Evinden çıkıp düğün alanına giderken aklında tek bir kelime vardı. Tuhaf...** _  
****

_**~~~** _  
****

_**Aynadaki yansımasına baktı kızıl ajan. Gözlerinin yeşilini ortaya çıkaran elbisesi içinde göz alıcı görünüyordu. Makyajını tamamladıktan sonra aynadan kendine bir gülümseme yolladı. Buna çok çalışmıştı. İlk aşkının düğününe giderken güçlü görünmek için çok çalışmıştı. Tuhaf diye düşündü. Tehlikeli çatışmalardan sağ çıkmış bir kadın basit bir düğünden korkuyordu. Tuhaf...** _  
****

_**~~~** _  
****

_**Aynadaki yansımasına baktı sarışın adam. Mutlu olmalıydı. Sharon Carter ile evleniyordu. SHIELD'da ondan hoşlanan pek çok erkek olduğunu biliyordu. Ama mutlu değildi. Ve Sharon'ın da mutlu olmadığından emindi. Tanrı aşkına bu düğüne katılacak insanlardan kaçı mutluydu ki? Bu çok tuhaftı işte. Tuhaf...** _

_**~~~** _

 

_**Gelini hazırlama çalışmaları son hızla devam ediyordu. Maria ve Wanda Sharon'ın saçlarına beyaz duvağı takmaya çalışırken Laura da onun makyajını tamamlıyordu. Onların bu haline gülen Jane elindeki buketi masaya koydu. "Dünyayı kurtarıp kötü adamlarla savaşıyorsunuz ama birkaç toka takmayı başaramıyorsunuz." Wanda** _ **_ona cevap verdi. "Oradan bize laf atacağına Natasha'yı arar mısın? Düğüne gelmeye niyeti yok sanırım." 'Tabi ki yok.' diye düşündü Sharon. Neden gelsindi ki? Onu unuttuğunu kanıtlamıştı. Nat'in gözlerindeki vaz geçişi görmüştü. İkisi de birbirinden uzakta daha normal bir hayat sürüyordu. Dolmaya başlayan gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve güzel şeyler düşünmeye karar verdi. Kendisi için olmasa bile bebeği için. Bebeğini düşününce suratında kocaman bir gülümseme oluştu. Eli otomatik olarak karnına gitti. Uzun süredir tepkisizce oturan kizdaki ani değişimi hemen fark eden Laura bir anne edasında telaşla konuştu. "İyi misin? Yoksa sancın mı var?" "İyiyim Laura. Sadece bilirsin...evleniyorum..ve bu" "Anlıyorum canım. Ama fazla heyecanlanmamaya çalış. İnan bana her şey çok güzel olacak." Sharon Laura'ya inanıyordu ama Natasha olmadan bir şeylerin güzel olacağına inanmıyordu._ **  
****

**_~~~_ **  
****

**_Kızlardaki telaşın aynısı erkeklerde de vardı. Intikamcılar ilk kez aralarından birini evlendiriyorlardı ve içlerindeki en deneyimli -tek deneyimli- kişi olan Clint'e çok iş düşüyordu. Sam ve Bucky evlilikle ilgili şakalar yaparken Clint de Steve'in damatlığına gelin buketiyle uyumlu çiçekten takmakla meşguldü. T'Challa siyasi işlerinden dolayı düğüne gelemeyecegini söyleyip Steve &Sharon çiftine mutluluklar dilemişti. Clint'in çiçeği takmayı başardığı sırada denize bakan bir balkonu olan odanın kapısı açıldı. Tony Stark gözlüklerini çıkararak içeri girdi. "Kusura bakmayın çocuklar geciktim. Ama bilirsiniz ben böyle havalı girişlerin adamıyım." "Sana da merhaba Tony. Bir kere de şunu yapmasan. Bugünün yıldızı Steve. Adam bugün evleniyor." Tony'nin gözleri bir anda acıyla dolarken maskesini birkaç saliseligine indirmiş olmanın pişmanlığını yaşıyordu. Çünkü Steve onu fark etmişti. Hayal kırıklığını görmüştü. Ve Tony Stark asla işleri bozuntuya vermezdi. "Vision nerede? Yoksa onu dışladınız mı? Bir android olabilir ama o da bizden biri. Bu çok ayıp beyler." "Burdayım Bay Stark. Kızların hazır olup olmadığına bakmaya gitmiştim." Vision takım elbisesiyle içeri girerken Steve'e dönüp cümlesini tamamladı. "Düğünden önce seni içeri almama konusunda çok kararlılardı. Ikna edemedim." Steve sıkıntıyla başını tamam anlamında salladı. "Hey bu kadar dert etme dostum. Yakında göreceksin zaten. Ama çok istiyorsan birazda gidip tekrar denersin." Tony bakışlarını Steve'in gözlerine benzeyen denize odaklamıştı. Tüm bu konuşmalar canını yakmaktan başka bir işe yaramiyordu. Görüşü bulanıklaşırken daha fazla orada duramayacağını anladı. Hızla ayağa kalkıp terasa yönelirken ardında meraklı gözler bırakmıştı. _ **  
****

**_~~~_ **  
****

**_Natasha düğüne olabildiğince geç gelmeye çalışmıştı. Sharon'ı bembeyaz gelinliğin içinde görmenin canını çok yakacağını biliyordu. Buna hazırlıklıydı ama yine de yıkılmıştı. Sarışın kız içeride Steve için değil onun için hazırlanıyor olmalıydı. Cenazeye gider gibi dolu dolu bakmamalıydı mavi gözleri. Onun yeşillerine bakmalı ve mutlulukla parlamalıydı. Gözyaşları gözlerini yakmaya başlayınca derin nefesler alarak akmalarını önledi. Arkasında adım sesleri duyunca sahte gülümsemesine gizlenip arkasını döndü. Ünlü Tony Stark çökmüş omuzlar ve dolu gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu. "Nasıl dayanıyorsun Nat? Sharon'ı başkasıyla görmeye nasıl dayanıyorsun?" Kızıl kadın da esmer adam gibi maskesini atmıştı şimdi. Gözlerinden iki damla düşerken konuştu. "Dayanamıyorum Tony. Dayanırım sanmıştım ama yapamıyorum." İki umutsuz aşık birbirinin kollarında ağlamaya başlarken bir başka odada başka iki umutsuz aşık son konuşmalarını yapıyordu._ **

_...devam edecek..._


End file.
